


Fern Weh.

by morganowebb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Teams Go On A Roadtrip, And It May Or May Not Turn Out To Be A Disaster, Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Fukurodani Volleyball Club - Freeform, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Nekoma Volleyball Club - Freeform, Not Prevelance, Road Trips, The Relationship & Character Tags Are In Order Of Appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganowebb/pseuds/morganowebb
Summary: fern-weh (n): describes a deep inner urge to visit other countries or cultures, to be at a place faraway from home and to have new experiences; the opposite of homesickness````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and Fukurodani embark on a two and a half week roadtrip across the United States. The final destination- the Grand Canyon. This story recounts their experiences and journeys filled with sap and sorrow, miles of memories, and a summer full of love. So get ready, buckle in, and don't blink.





	Fern Weh.

**Author's Note:**

> "spontaneity is the best kind of adventure"
> 
> song to listen to: 'rivers and roads' by the head and the heart
> 
> also! this is an interactive story, click on the hyperlinks between certain sections to unlock texts between your faves, and get background on each part.

Daichi was running, out of breath. “Suga! Slow down, dammit.” He groaned when Suga threw his head back and laughed at Daichi burdened down by both of their luggage. _God, I am so whipped._

“Hurry up, Daichi! We’re- no, _you’re_ going to be late.” Daichi sighed and hurried to catch up to Suga and the rest of their team.

[\---](https://morganowebb.tumblr.com/post/166269080828/for-chapter-one-of-my-new-fanfic)

“Terminal 26, terminal 26.” Oikawa muttered to himself, so he wouldn’t forget. Of course if he did, he could always call Iwaizumi but that would more than likely end with a slap to the head and silent treatment the entire flight there, an entire 18 and a half hours. They, Seijoh, was also participating in the cross-country trip with Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani. They all had their own separate travel itinerary. He appreciated that because he really didn’t want to be around when all the other teams _gloated_ about their nationals experiences. And he _couldn’t wait_ to go to Roswell and once and for all prove to his team- _aliens do truly exist._

“Here it is~,” he sing-songed. Hitching his carry-on back onto his shoulder, Oikawa handed his boarding pass and ticket to the lady at the desk beside the gate. She handed him back his ticket with a nod, confirming it was for this particular flight.

_“Yoi tabi o!”_

_“Arigatou gozaimashita,”_ he replied back to the woman, a large smile on his face as he stepped into the long hallway leading to the plane, and his teammates.

He pulled out his phone and turned on airplane mode, smiling even larger at the lock screen of him and Iwaizumi from graduation. That day hadn’t been all that spectacular, even when he had won the overall MVP award out of all of the sports at their school. _No,_ the highlight of graduation came when _Hajime_ came over to him after the ceremony was over and kissed him full and soft on the lips. Thanks to Mattsun and Makki, _those sneaky bastards,_ the liplock had been captured on camera. And promptly sent to Oikawa.

Finally reaching the entrance to the plane, Oikawa pulled out his ticket to find his seat number. _14A, 14A, 14-_ “Yea! Next to my beloved Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi squinted at the setter, making his way down the aisle towards him. _“Pff,_ took you long enough, don’cha think?”

Oikawa pouted. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan. I know you missed me, but I’m here now!” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the man beside him, _because he knew what he was saying was the truth. Not that he needed to know._

[\---](https://morganowebb.tumblr.com/post/166269246813/also-for-chapter-one-of-fern-weh-a)

“GAH! Kenma! You can’t sneak up on me like that, you goddamn neko!”, Kuroo yelped as he jumped backwards, hitting the crowd of people making their way to their own flights. _“Sumimasen,”_ he bowed to the people behind him.

Grabbing Kenma by the wrist, he pulled them toward the rest of Nekoma, all clad in their matching, bright red jackets and sweats. _“To keep track of everyone”_ , Yaku had suggested. The pair approached just as Yaku was climbing up onto Lev’s back, reluctantly, to search the growing crowd around them for their captain and setter.

“Uh, Yaku?” Kuroo watched as the small libero leap off Lev’s back, pulling him down with him. Yaku jumped up quickly, dusting himself off.

“Tell anybody that happened and I’ll swift-kick you in the balls.” Kenma looked up hesitantly from his game, thumbs still tapping away at the screen. “I mean you, Kuroo.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and walked past him and towards the rest of the team with Kenma trailing blindly after him. Yaku huffed back over to the others, Lev whining on the ground. “Okay so, everyone has a lunch, yeah?”, he asked while handing Kenma and Kuroo bags containing apple pie and grilled salt mackerel pike, their respective favorites.

“Alright! Let’s go or we’re gonna be late!”, Kuroo shouted. The team picked up all of their bags and suitcases and began dragging them towards the ticket line. Kuroo smirked to himself. _This trip is gonna be wicked._

\---

The Sendai Airport is filled with nods to Japanese history throughout its structure. Gyo Obata, a Japanese-American designed the main terminal from St. Louis. After the 2011 tsunami, the airport was operational within a few months, thanks to the help of the US Forces. Of course, Yamaguchi didn't know this, but Tsukki did. He chuckled to himself, biting into one of the fries the blonde had bought him. Tsukki was super cool around the others but in all honesty, was a huge nerd and acted as prehistoric as the dinosaurs he obsessed over.

Yamaguchi peered around Tsukishima to see Daichi finally walk up to the rest of the team with, what seemed to be, too much luggage just for one person. Suga was talking to Ennoshita, his hands free even of that Coach handbag he clutched like a vice. Yamaguchi sighed as he looked around, triple-checking everyone had made it. Somehow, everyone had made it within an hour of their flight.

He absentmindedly watched Hinata and Kageyama argue over who’d be in the window seat. Yamaguchi turned back to his blonde friend, who stole a fry with a face contorted in disgust. “They never stop, do they?”

Yamaguchi snorted loudly at his snarky comment. “You’d think a man would be used to it by now, huh?” Tsukki shot him a glare as if to say, you’re ruining the joke. Yamaguchi looked away with burning cheeks, “Gomen, Tsukki.” The pinch server had always been embarrassed when Tsukki called him out, except when they were going for lunch one day and he shouted his apologizes right in his ear, on purpose of course. And the time during the training camp when he had mustered up the courage to tell Tsukki he was acting really lame.

 _“When did you become so cool?”_ The words rang in his ears as if they’d just been said and Yamaguchi glowed with pride. He would never admit it to himself, but he had definitely fallen for his best friend. He was more embarrassed over the fact that he couldn’t believe it himself, rather than the whole ‘best friends versus boyfriends’ kinda thing.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he heard Daichi call them all together to check who was sitting with who and to make sure no one had gotten a ticket for the wrong flight or something. He picked up his messenger bag and trailed behind Tsukki towards their friends.

\---

“Ouch! Iwa-chan, that hurt!”, Oikawa squealed for what seemed to be the twentieth time in the span of the thirty minutes since the plane had taken off. Mattsun rolled his eyes and readjusted the headphone in Makki’s ear. They both had a soft spot for K-Pop; Oikawa hated it when Iwaizumi would enter the gym humming a BTS song he’d heard playing in the locker room by Makki, which happened more often than not.

Obviously, they both loved the same things. The two are constantly switching jerseys, they co-run a tumblr account called ‘The Meme Team’, and they have sex. _A lot._ Once during a ‘sleepover’, Mattsun had said their love was a perfect example of a symbiotic relationship in action. Makki asked him what that meant and he answered it with, “No idea, saw it on Twitter somewhere.”

Makki rested his head on the window, looking out over the clouds. “I’m scared.” Mattsun clicked the volume down so he could hear his counterpart over the sound of Jungkook’s smooth voice in _Begin_.

“Why?” _Short and straight to the point, nothing has changed._

“This is our last trip together as a team. What if something happens? What if it’s actually awful? What if- What if something happens between us?” Hanamaki smushed two fingers over his obscenely pink lips and stared sternly into his eyes.

“Don’t worry about the team. As for us? I know for a fact I won’t let us fall apart without having a say in it first." He pressed his lips against the other's forehead. "We’ll be fine, strawberry.” Makki chuckled at the nod to his floss-pink hair. He leaned in towards Mattsun’s lips, but they both shrieked and Makki reached into Mattsun’s lap for the volume button as _Blood Sweat & Tears_ pumped through the headphones. _We’ll be just fine._

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is going to be a lot harder/more difficult than some of my other works. this is my first ever haikyu!! fanfic, and i'm tackling the major four teams at least twice in each chapter, so the chapters are going to be long. as. fuck. both in preparation time and length. so please bear with me, and enjoy the ride.
> 
> JAPANESE TO KNOW  
> yoi tabi o- 'have a good trip'  
> arigatou gozaimashita- 'thank you so much'  
> sumimasen- 'excuse/pardon me'  
> gomen- 'sorry'  
> ['Fern Weh' spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/22j5ol55oms3dhv2mfid7ka2q/playlist/77vYOKHh9uwgZdrZBhDdzV?si=sF2YbU94)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [follow my trash page on tumblr](https://morganowebb.tumblr.com)


End file.
